Build Love
by Invader'sZim and Snow white
Summary: Well I like the thought of pairing Tatsumi with Yuuki no sex in the first chap in the next yes. In the first chap Yuuki is sick and Tatsumi finds him.
1. Sick

Yuuki wondered around the village at night, keeping an eye on the shiki. He panted a little and lead up against a tree. He hadn't been feeling well since yesterday. He felt so cold and his body hurt all over. Even though he felt sick and managed to keep a shiki from attacking another human. Yuuki slowly began to feel his eyes shut.

"If you sleep out here you might just get kidnapped." Came the taunting voice of tatsumi. Yuuki gasped his eyes shooting open. Just two inches from Yuuki's face was Tatsumi. He could feel his hot breath against his cheek. "Wow I can't believe I actually managed to get this close to you without being hit. I wonder what else I can do." Yuuki's body hurt too much to move.

He started to feel dizzy. "What do you want freak." Yuuki snarled.

Tatsumi growled and pulled his arm back and swung his fist forward. He just barely missed Yuuki, his fist going into the tree. Yuuki passed out falling onto Tatsumi.

Tatsumi caught Yuuki with his free hand and stared down at the kid. He could feel the heat coming off Yuuki's body. Tasumi gave a malicious grin and decided to take Yuuki home with him.

Yuuki stirred in bed and snuggled a pillow. 'Soft….. Wait SOFT!' Yuuki snapped, sitting up in bed. He looked around the room only to notice that he was not at home, en-fact he had no idea where he was. He looked at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

Suddenly he was hit with a wave of nausea and fell back. Tatsumi walked into the room. "Oh so your awake." Tatsumi grinned and Yuuki.

Yuuki glared at him, more like attempted to glare. Tatsumi practically leaped onto the bed sitting next Yuuki and slammed his forehead against Yuuki's. Yuuki let out a grunt. "What the hell are you doing?" His head already hurt from before but now its pounding and screaming with pain.

"Checking your temperature~ but I can't do this way I need to get a thermometer." Tatsumi teased and got up from the bed. He went into the bathroom, Yuuki would hear the clicking sound of something opening and closing. He came back with a weird cheerful smile. "I have always wanted to play doctor; I want to know what it's like to cut into somebody."

Yuuki made a shocked face an once more sat up in bed. Sluggishly moved into the corner of the bed, he kept the blanket over his lower regions.

"I won't cut you open, I wanna play with you." Tatsumi cooed and sat on the bed. "Now we can either do this the hard way or the easy way." Yuuki was too tired to fight him off. He looked away in shame and mumbled something. "Whats that I can't hear you~"

Yuuki glared at him, he knew damn well that Tatsumi could hear him. "I won't… I won't fight back." Yuuki started to feel sleepy once more; he was forced to lay back.

"Open your mouth." Yuuki's eyes shifted away. He really didn't want to be so willing. "Come on if you don't open your mouth where gonna have to do this the hard way~." Tatsumi gave a sadistic grin. Yuuki opened his mouth only a little. Tatsumi slipped the thermometer in under his tongue. Their eyes met. Yuuki didn't like it, he felt like Tatsumi was staring into his soul. He squeezed his eyes shut. Tatsumi chuckled. "No need to be so shy. We've known each other for a while now."

The thermometer started to beep. Tatsumi pulled it out of Yuuki's mouth. "Whoa you have quite a high fever, 105. You know you wouldn't of gotten sick if you hadn't stayed out so late trying to stop us." Yuuki turned his head away. "Well since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you something for the pain."

Tatsumi left and shortly came back with something in his hand. Yuuki was barely even awake. Yuuki woke up when Tatsumi sat on the bed. "Alright look there is only way to do this. This-" Tatsumi held up a small pill. "is a suppository, I can put it in you or you can do it." Yuuki blushed and looked away shaking his head.

"I don't need it." Yuuki coughed a little. Tatsumi pulled Yuuki into his lap. Yuuki started to squirm.

"Hold still or I might end up hurting you~." Tatsumi reached down between Yuuki's legs.

"Don't touch me, and I know you wanna hurt me!"

"Aw don't be so mean, I don't wanna hurt you… well maybe a little." Tatsumi chuckled and rubbed Yuuki's entrance gently. Yuuki gasped, freezing up. Tatsumi pressed the suppository into Yuuki's entrance, causing him to whimper. Tatsumi grinned down at Yuuki. "I didn't know you could make a sound like that. I wonder what other noises you can make."

Yuuki once more passed out. Tatsumi whined but laid him back down and left the room. He walked down the halls and into the dining room.

He grinned he was going to play with Yuuki tomorrow. All night long. Make him scream. He left to roam the town. "I might as well pick up some of Yuuki's clothes since he's going to be at castle for a while." Tasumi walked to Yuuki's house and opened the front door, immediately tripping over a little girl. "Shit what the hell." He looked over at the girl. "A kid." Tasumi gave an annoyed look at the child.

She looked slightly similar to Yuuki's father. Tasumi knew that Yuuki had no siblings along with his parent's, meaning the kid is either a stranger or a distant relative. Judging by the fact that she had a suit case mean's she is only here for a visit.

Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders and got some stuff from Yuuki's room then went back home. When he got back to his room he saw that the door was open. He stepped into his room to see that Yuuki wasn't there and nether were his dirty clothes. "Awww he went and ran away~" Tatsumi pouted and set down Yuuki's stuff.

The grin of a murder appeared on his face. "Guess I'll just hunt him down."

((IV: We added a character out of boredom XD in the next chapter there will be some rated M stuff going on))


	2. All night long sex part 1

((IV: In the last chapter I used Natsuno's last name instead of his first name for a reason. Tatsumi doesn't really know of Natsuno's first name but he does so then read on children))

"Natsuno, I brought you those clothes you asked for." Natsuno sat down in a chair. He'd barely made it back to his house. A distant cousin of his had brought him some new clothes, since his old clothes were starting to become short.

"T-thank you Nala." Natsuno smiled to her.

"If you're sick you should rest." Nala noticed he was abnormally pale, and seemed to not be able to catch his breath. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, do take care of yourself." Nala said going into the guest bedroom.

"Okay." Natsuno lazily went to his room. He opened the door and slowly shut it behind him.

"Soooo~ your first name is Natsuno, eh?" Natsuno's eyes widened, he knew that voice, but how!? How could he be in his room? Tatsumi was just sitting there, staring at him, with that evil grin on his face.

"H-how did you get in here?" Natsuno glared at him.

Tatsumi pointed to the window that had been left open. "You should really shut that when you go out." Tatsumi chuckled and got off the bed. He made his way toward Natsuno. Natsuno turned around to open his bedroom door and run. The moment the door was open, Tatsumi slammed his hand against it causing the door to shut.

Natsuno started to sweat realizing his fate was doomed. He was trapped between the door and Tatsumi. Tatsumi leaned down and licked Natsuno's neck, causing him to shiver. "D-don't." Tatsumi picked up Natsuno.

"Put me down-"Tatsumi kissed Natsuno, Natsuno blushed and started to struggle. He bit down on Tatsumi's lip.

"Ouch, hey I was just trying to keep you quiet, you wouldn't want that girl to see you getting fucked by another man." Tatsumi grinned.

"No!" Natsuno keep struggling.

"Fine if I don't fuck you then maybe I'll do her." Natsuno shook his head.

"Just… not here please." Natsuno begged with teary eyes.

"Well since I may break you tonight I might as well grant you that much." Natsuno's eyes widened. Within seconds they were at the mansion in Tatsumi's room. Natsuno forgot how fast he could run since he isn't human.

Natsuno was dropped on the bed. Tatsumi immediately pounced on him like he was prey. Tatsumi pressed his lips against Natsuno's. Natsuno attempted to push Tatsumi away, but Tatsumi pinned both of Natsuno's hands above his head.

Tatsumi slipped his tongue into Natsuno's mouth, running it along his teeth, tasting him slowly. Tatsumi rubbed and circled his tongue around Natsuno's.

Tatsumi pulled away and started leaving a trail of kisses from Natsuno's lips down to his collarbone. He was cut off by the shirt and went back to Natsuno's neck. Licking his neck, tasting his salty skin, before biting it, a small river of blood came from the new puncture wounds.

"Tatsumi!" Natsuno squirmed under him. His neck hurt and he already felt dizzy from before but now he felt completely drained. Tatsumi sucked on his neck for a bit.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Natsuno glared at him. He knew that he wasn't sorry. He was lying straight through his teeth.

Tatsumi licked the fresh puncture wounds. "You smell so good; I don't think I'll be able to hold back!" Tatsumi pulled back with crazed smile on his face.

Natsuno stared in horror. "I don't consent to this anymore!" Natsuno struggled against Tatsumi. Tatsumi ripped off Natsuno's clothes.

Natsuno was flipped onto his stomach, his hips lifted. Tatsumi unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. A cold sweat ran down Natsuno's body. Tatsumi pressed his throbbing cock against Natsuno's entrance.

"STOP! I DON'T WANT IT TO HURT!" Natsuno yelled. Tatsumi sighed and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. He pulled the cap off and dumped half the bottle onto his cock. He rubbed some over Natsuno's entrance.

"It's still probably gonna hurt so just bite the pillow." Tatsumi licked Natsuno's neck and slowly pushed into Natsuno. Natsuno gasped, screwing his eyes shut. He didn't think that Tatsumi would be so big. He felt like his insides were being shredded. Natsuno let out a small cry once Tatsumi was inside.

"You're so fucking tight, kind of hurts." Tatsumi gritted his teeth and pulled out before slamming back inside of Natsuno. Natsuno let out a scream, Tatsumi held his position for a bit while reaching his hands under Natsuno and pinching his nipple with one, while the other stroked his cock. Natsuno, began to loosen up, allowing Tatsumi to thrust into him easier.

Tatsumi rammed his member into Natsuno's prostate causing him to jerk back in pleasure and moan. "Oooh so you do have a sweet spot, and here I thought you were too uptight for this." Tatsumi stroked Natsuno's cock faster while thrusting into him harder.

"A-ah, s-shut! I c-can't ah take this, ah!" Natsuno moaned feeling himself close to climax.

Tatsumi pulled out and flipped Natsuno onto his back, and thrusted back into him. "Ah~ T-tasumi!" Tatsumi grinned, and started thrusting into Natsuno harder and faster, building up a violent rhythm.

"I wanna hear you scream my name when you cum!" Tatsumi thrusted in even harder than before.

"T-TASUMI!" Natsuno tightened up cumming. Cum splattered onto his chest, some landing on Tatsumi. Tatsumi gave a few harsh last thrust before cumming into Natsuno. Natsuno panted trying to catch his breath; he was so tired and dizzy.

He looked away from Tatsumi and stared at the wall, a few tear's ran from his eyes. He didn't want to have sex with Tatsumi. Now he wishes it had hurt, so that it would give him a reason to cry, a reason to hate Tatsumi.

Tatsumi looked down at Natsuno. "Oi what's wrong? It felt good didn't it?" Tatsumi smirked. "And to think the night has only begun."

{CLIFF HANGER}


End file.
